Nowadays, there is an ever-increasing number of people which enjoy riding all-terrain vehicles and other similar off-road vehicles, either in trails specifically designed for this sport or even on totally uncharted terrain.
In order to adapt the vehicles to the increasing variety of terrain onto which they are ridden, companies have long been offering after-market accessories such as support racks, supplementary seats, trailer hitches, traction kits and so on.
Since these vehicles are generally subjected to shocks and vibrations, it is important that the accessories mounted to the vehicles be relatively fixedly mounted in order to prevent accidental failure or removal.
In the particular case of windshields, this is of utmost importance since the windshield generally protects the rider of the vehicle. Nevertheless, on some occasions, it would be practical to be able to remove the windshield, at least temporarily, in order to avoid damaging it. For example, when there are low branches partially blocking a trail or when the vehicle must be stored or loaded onto a trailer for transport.
Unfortunately, in the prior art, the only way to remove a windshield from the vehicle to which it was installed was to physically remove its supports from the handle bar of the steering assembly onto which they were usually mounted. This process was usually effected via the use of tools. Still, this process could not only be time consuming, it could can also be impossible when no tools were immediately available.
There is thus a need for a novel support system which allows easy mounting and removal of a windshield onto a small vehicle and which also generally obviates the aforementioned drawbacks.